The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is known that a snap fastener is a pair of interlocking discs, made out of a metal or plastic, commonly used in place of buttons to fasten clothing and for similar purposes. A circular lip under one disc fits into a groove on the top of the other, holding them fast until a certain amount of force is applied. The snap fastener is configured to close with minimal force, and provide a click, or a sharp, cracking sound to indicate that fastening is secure. It is known in the art that the two types of snaps include the post-style snap, and the prong-style snap.
Typically, a swimsuit is an item of clothing designed to be worn by people engaging in a water-based activity or water sports, such as swimming, water polo, diving, surfing, water skiing, or during activities in the sun, such as sun bathing. Different types of swimsuits are worn by men, women, and children. Generally, people wear swimsuits having bright colors and decorative features.
It is known that a designer attempts to enhance the decorative aspects of swimsuits to appeal to the consuming public, especially women. However, there is only so much a designer can do to change and update swimsuit designs. Usually the changes are minimal like changing fabrics, adding embellishments to the suits like buttons, fringe or lace but the embellishments are permanently attached to the suits. Generally, swimsuit designers are constantly changing their lines to draw buyers to them. However few of the designs they come up with are unique or totally original or designed to fit the average woman's body type. Decorative jewelry like accessories can be easily interchanged to dress up swimsuits to appeal to the widest market.
Generally, swimsuits have a proclivity to wear out. The swimsuits often do not fit properly or become outdated. Thus, women buy new ones. Other problems occur when women gain or lose weight and have to replace their swimsuits because their size changes. Yet another challenge is when a woman's top size and the bottom size don't match but the designer only offers the swimsuit in the same size instead of mixing and matching options.
It is known that traveling and vacationing with swimsuits present yet another challenge. Most women enjoy having several swimsuits with them to interchange while on vacation especially if they are traveling with a group of friends. They don't want to be seen in the same swimsuit the entire trip. Having to buy multiple swimsuits for these occasions is expensive and dreaded for all the reasons outlined above.
It is known that many women, especially as they age, don't like to shop for new swimsuits because they don't like their figures and get overwhelmed at the thought of having to try them on. Being able to extend the life of a favorite swim suit is appealing or to be able to re-buy the same basic swimsuit that has fit well from the past in mix and match sizes and to be able to dress the swimsuit up or down is appealing. Though the top size may be different than the bottom. The present invention is the “little black dress” of swimsuits.
Other proposals have involved integrating decorative members into a garment. The problem is that these devices use fastening mechanisms that are permanent, or are problematic to remove from the garment and are not generally waterproof for use with water activity garments. Thus, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. Even though the above cited methods for a garment with decorative members integrated therein meets some of the needs of the market, an ornamental swimsuit assembly that interchanges ornamental members on to a swimsuit through a snap fastening mechanism, is still desired.
Swimsuits with decorative features have been utilized in the past; yet none with the interchangeability of ornamental members through snap fastening mechanism means of the present invention. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,160; 6,240,560; 7,396,273, and 20120186109.